Camp ARK
by coraxmalia
Summary: Clarke is the head counselor at Camp A.R.K., and the newest counselor, Bellamy is causing her some trouble, being late for the first day. And to top it all off, Camp Ground, across the lake, is making it hard for Camp A.R.K. to be successful this summer.


_Prompt: Well, after looking up Bellarke AU's on Tumblr, I frequently saw a Bellarke summer camp AU. One specifically about a military camp called "the Ground" across the lake that causes a bunch of problems and such, but I haven't decided what will happen exactly._

"How am I expected to work when the stupid Grounders keep playing stupid military songs?" Clarke expressed her frustration to another A.R.K. Camp counselor named Raven. This summer, they had invested in walkie-talkies so that all the counselors could communicate from all ends of the property.

"I don't know, Clarke, but I can rig their intercoms to connect to my IPod if you give me some time. I doubt General Anya will be happy when Katy Perry blasts throughout her camp!" Clarke laughed but told Raven that it wasn't necessary.

"Quick question. Have you seen the new guy? He wasn't at the Counselor's meeting this morning." She began walking away from the small beach and the blaring trumpets from across the lake, towards the camp cabins.

"No, sorry. I'll get back to you about that whole intercom thing. I have to prevent a food fight!"

"Raven, I said-" but Clarke heard Raven click off her walkie. She sighed, but continued on her way to the counselor's summer shelters. Pressing her finger down on the call button, she hoped someone would answer.

"Yeah?" Clarke heard the familiarity of Jasper's voice and sighed out of relief that it wasn't Wells who picked up.

"Good morning, Jasper. Hey, have you seen the new guy?"

"Not yet."

"Well, do you know his name? I'm headed to his cabin and I don't want to call him 'guy'" Clarke had just reached the edge of the cabins and entered hers, that happened to be at the beginning of the row.

"Ummmm... B-uhhh. Brett? No. B-b-b-b-b-. Something with a B." She shuffled through the contents of her closet until she found the bullhorn she was looking for.

"Thank for nothing, idiot," Clarke replied to Jasper as she made her way back down the walkway from her cabin to the path leading to all the others.

"Anything for you, jerk," he answered with a laugh in his throat. She made her way to the new guy's place, keeping her eyes locked on Cabin #17, the one belonging to him. She remembered that from when she was a assigning cabins. Clarke sauntered to the door, and banged on the door aggressively. After waiting for about thirty seconds with no reply, she took her key ring with the universal key, pushed it into the lock, and turned it. Once inside she saw the very simple room that was standard with a small pile of clothes in the corner and different colognes and bottles on top of the dresser. Looking over to the bed, she saw the guy with tousled hair, tanned skin, and a shirtless torso. Rolling her eyes, she pressed her finger down on the alarm button forcefully, sounding a ear-screeching noise.

"Ahhh!" the boy started awake, sitting up quickly, and fell off his bed. He lifts his head looking around. Once he saw, Clarke, he plopped his head back down on the carpeted floor and covered his face with his hands.

"What are you hell doing? You should be awake. We TOLD you. Wake up at 7:30, Counselor's Meeting, Breakfast, Activities. We were clear." Removing his hands from his face, he sat up, basically glaring Clarke.

"What the hell are YOU doing? This is my room. You can't just do what you want. You aren't a Princess."

"Whatever. You need to get up. We're already halfway through breakfast, B-" Clarke hesitated before continuing, "guy..."

"Oh, my God. You don't even know my name and you BARGE into my room with a MEGAPHONE. This has got to be some kind of joke, Princess."

"My name is Clarke." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now, get up, and sign this form."

"What is it?" He stood up, revealing his flannel pajama pants.

"We got those waivers. We need you to sign one before any activities."

"Fine." He walked over to where Clarke was standing grabbing the piece of paper and pen, flicking his finger, motioning for Clarke to turn around. She glared at him, and then did so. She could feel the pen pressing down on the middle of her back, and then saw the paper being waved in front of her face. She turned around, grabbing the paper, and reading the printed name above the signature at the bottom of the page.

"Well then, Bellamy Blake, welcome to camp." And then, mocking her, Bellamy bowed down.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, _Princess_." For what seemed like the millionth time from when she entered the room to her exit, she rolled her eyes, walking away from the gorgeous, shirtless guy, Katy Perry playing in the distance.


End file.
